Au bord du ruisseau
by luneXD
Summary: Edward observe son frère dans un moment de tranquillité. Mais peut être que se moment de simplicité va devenir un jour important pour ses deux frère dont les sentiments sont trop bien cachés. Elricest (venez lire mon résumé est vraiment nul)


_AU BORD DU RUISSEAU:__ Chapitre 1 (Seul et unique.)_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage…)

**Note:** Alors il s'agit d'un OS yaoi mais d'une relation entre deux frères, d'inceste donc. Si vous aimé pas, la petite croix rouge en haut a droite.

* * *

Enfin de retour à Risembool. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaine qu'Al et moi étions rentrés, et notre aventure était enfin terminer. J'avais réussi ma quête, moi Edward Elric, avais gagné contre la vérité, et pour une raison inconnu, celle-ci avait choisi de me laisser ma propre porte de la vérité que j'avais échangée contre Alphonse. Peut-être faudrait-il que je vois ce présent comme le fruit de ma victoire, mais franchement, pour moi, la seule chose que je considérais comme une victoire, c'était le retour de mon petit frère en chair et en os.

Avant de rentré, nous avions du rester dans un hôpital à Central, il faut dire que entre Al dont les muscles atrophié et le corps soufrant de sous nutrition, et moi qui était revenu de cette fichu porte encore une fois après une bataille de titan, il y avait de quoi être hospitalisé.

J'avais profité de ce passage a Central, pour réglé tous les problèmes administratifs que nous avions cumulés, ainsi, voyages clandestins en trains et tous les autres petits problèmes que nous avions déclenché furent réglés en l'espace de quelques semaines. Je m'occupais également de ma démission de l'armée, maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon frère, je voulais passer du temps avec lui, sans avoir à courir le monde, même si nous ne tarderions pas à repartir. Ce besoin d'aventure et de partir voyager et vagabondé avait toujours été un aspect de notre personnalité. Nous étions tous deux incapable de resté trop longtemps à un même endroit, et cela n'avait pas changé, et ne changera sans doute jamais.

Je regardais le ciel ou les oiseaux se laissaient porter par le vent, avant de tourner mon regard vers Al, tranquillement installé près de la rivière, jouant avec une longue tige d'herbe entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux était coupé court, légèrement plus foncé que les miens et brillaient au soleil.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi, ce qui en faisait le sujet de plaisanterie préféré de Mustang qui venait de temps en temps nous rendre visite. Je soupirais imperceptiblement, promenant mon regard sur la silhouette élancé de mon frère. Il ne se rendait pas compte de à quel point il pouvait être beau et séduisant. Plusieurs jeunes filles et femmes du village étaient plus qu'intéressées par le beau jeune homme et ne se gênaient pas à le montrer. Le seul qui n'avait encore rien remarqué de leur manège était le principal intéressé, au grand désarroi de toute ses prétendantes, ce qui me faisait bien rire.

Je me relevais sur un coude, observant toujours Al qui me tournait le dos. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment beau. Un véritable ange tombé du ciel, la chose la plus pure et magnifique qu'il pouvait exister sur cette terre. J'étais son grand frère et je me devais de le protéger de tous les dangers. Mais comment faire pour remplir ce genre de rôle, lorsque l'on était surement la personne qui avait le plus de chance de lui sauter dessus dans un moment de faiblesse? Je désirais mon frère. Je le désirais, lui, Alphonse Elric du même sang que le miens, a un tel point que je me dégouté moi-même.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, faisant se retourné Al vers moi dans une moue interrogative. Mes yeux accrochèrent tout de suite leurs homonymes si semblables. Je lui souris. Al fit de même avant de se lever tout en s'approchant de moi, une lueur joueuse dans le regard. Je me redressais dans une position assise, attendant de voir ce que voulais Alphonse. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il me tendit la main.

-« Ça fait un moment maintenant que l'on ne s'est pas entrainé » me dit-il les yeux brillant de joie.

-« Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner! » lui lançais-je en attrapant sa main, contacte qui provoqua un léger frisson tout le long de mon dos.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle si cela était possible et nous nous mîmes en garde. J'observais Al de la même façon qu'il le faisait pour moi, prêt a attaqué au moindre geste. Dans un signal muet provoqué par une rafale de vent, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, enchainant coup de poing et de pieds dans une dense effrénée.

Après un mouvement brusque de ma part, je trébuchais sur une pierre, et sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait, je tombais sur mon frère, l'entrainant dans ma chute, nos bouches se retrouvant qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de séparation.

Une folle envie de me baisser encore un peu sur ces lèvres rosées me tordit l'estomac, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent se plongeant dans ceux d'Alphonse qui affichait surement le même genre d'expression que moi à cet instant. Dans ces yeux transparaissaient une multitude de sentiments, surprise, crainte, incertitude, peur et désir. Je ne compris pas tout de suite tout ce que signifiaient ces sentiments, beaucoup trop absorbé par mon dilemme intérieur, jusqu'au moment où je vis le visage de mon frère se rapprocher lentement, les yeux a demi-fermé. Toutes mes préoccupations s'envolèrent d'un seul coup lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, tout d'abord dans un contact presque timide, un contact infime qui se transforma rapidement en un baisé plus enflammé. Ma surprise passé, je répondis avec empressement au baisé, léchant tendrement les lèvres que je désirais depuis si longtemps en une demande muette, avant qu'Al n'approfondisse notre échange, mêlant nos langues entre elles. Le manque d'air nous obligea à nous séparer le temps de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Sans m'en être rendu compte nous avions échangé nos positions, Alphonse se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. Je lui offris un sourire carnassier avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de le réembrasser encore plus passionnément encore que la première fois, serrant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Nous restâmes, là sans bouger jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans avoir échangé aucune paroles, seulement étendu l'un à côté de l'autre, nos mains se frôlant de temps en temps. C'était vraiment agréable ce moment de paix à observer le ciel, écouter le chant des oiseaux, totalement seul. Seulement tous les deux. Je me tournais enfin sur le côté détaillant mon frère. Il se tourna dans la même position que moi, encrant son regard dans le miens une fois de plus, me faisant presque perdre pieds. Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et me jetais à l'eau, remplis d'espoir.

-«Al ?

-Umm ? » me répondit-il tout en promenant son regard le long de mon visage.

-« Je t'aime. » déclarais-je dans un souffle observant sa réaction. Les lèvres d'Alphonse s'étirairent dans un sourire heureux avant qu'il se jette sur mes lèvre dans un doux baisé, auquel je répondis avec empressement.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Ed ».

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui auront lu mon OS !

Donnez moi vos avis ! Et à très bientôt ! ^^


End file.
